The Death of a Lover
by Anestshia
Summary: Genma breaks down after Hayate dies and Kakashi tries to fix him in his own way. This is YAOI please do not read if that bothers you. Gen/Haya section added
1. Aftermath

Shiranui Genma never thought that his life could change so drastically in a matter of moments. Konohagarue was infiltrated, the Kazekage of Suna was killed, the Hokage died in battle against Orochimaru, parts of the village were entirely decimated, and many strong and loved shinobi died while trying to protect the hidden village of the leaf. But, what affected Genma the most was the death of his lover, friend and partner, Gekko Hayate. Genma broke, and 8 years after that tragedy was still not the same. In the morning, every morning, you can find him crouched in front of the memorial stone speaking softly to the ghosts that inhabit his mind and that hallowed area.

Genma never thought that talking to these ghosts of his past was an issue, he didn't believe, even if he knew somewhere deep in his mind, that this habit was going to lead to another fracture of his mind like what happened on that fateful day. He believed that no one noticed, no one saw the death in his eyes, the slowing of his movements, or the change in his personality. He didn't how wrong he was. He never noticed that in the morning, every morning, he was followed silently by the special Jounin with a shock of grey-white hair and a single, caring, blue-gray eye that never deviated from him, not even to the bright orange book that was held perpetually in his hand.

* * *

"I believe there is a problem with one of your jounin, Tsunade-sama." Kakashi spoke almost before he was entirely inside the Hokage's office. He found himself very…worried about the senbon sucker and decided it was time that someone else noticed how much he had changed. He looked across the desk to see the Hokage purposely ignoring him and felt himself grow angry as well as worried. Before he knew it he had a fist slammed down on her desk almost breaking the strong wood that was specially made to resist the Hokage's strong punches. This action caused the Hokage to look up and at least respond to him.

"One of my jounin, Kakashi? There are a lot of my jounin that have problems, some even I can't fix." Kakashi almost rolled his eyes like a child when she stared pointedly at him before returning to what he thought was work. He took a deep breath to stop himself from cracking the desk again before speaking.

"There IS a problem with one of your jounin that needs to be addressed Hokage-sama. If it is not addressed someone might die." Kakashi saw the Hokage's brows furrow before she looked up at him leaning back in her chair to give him her total attention.

"You have my attention, Kakashi, but let me ask you first. Is this one of those, Houston, we have a problem problems, that's not really a problem, problem at all?" Kakashi felt his own eye brows furrow at the confusing statement before just decided to be as blunt and tactless as he was capable of being.

"Genma is breaking, Tsunade, he is headed towards a worse breakdown then he had when Hayate died, are you willing to let that happen?" Kakashi almost chuckled when the Hokage looked up at him speechless and shocked before continuing anyway. "He is antisocial, withdrawn, always angry and looks like he's getting sick. He doesn't talk to anyone but the people in his life who have died at the memorial stone every damn morning. Can you tell me that is normal? Why hasn't anyone else noticed his decline?" Kakashi watched as Tsunade sent him a particularly confusing look before leaning back down over her paperwork.

"That sounds a lot like another jounin I know. Do you know who that is?" Kakashi sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets taking on his normal bored posture.

"I have an idea you are going to tell me even if I do." That earned a strained chuckle from the Hokage but she continued anyway.

"Yes, I am, it is you, Kakashi, you exhibited all of these symptoms before. I understand your concern, absolutely. That is why I am going to tell you to go help him in any way that you can, I mean any way that you can, before he breaks, so that we do not have to pick up the pieces like we had to do with you. I will document this as a C Rank mission so you will b-" The Hokage sighed as she saw the wispy, gray cloud that signified the ninjas departure before she even finished her sentence. She bowed her head before whispering under her breath. "Please help him, Kakashi, he needs it."

* * *

Genma stumbled and hit the front door to his house hard. He fished out his key and carefully fit it in the lock, he had already broken one this month and didn't need to do it with another, before turning it and opening the heavy wooden door. He shook his head as he walked in his mind intoxicated by old memories and cheap beer. He had gone drinking for the eight year anniversary of Hayate's death and had gotten delightfully drunk. He had even almost accepted the invitation to sit with Raidou, Asuma and Gai halfway through the night but had thought better of it. He was distancing himself from people so he never had to feel this pain again and accepting to drink with them would ruin that.

Less then fifteen seconds after entering his house he noticed something was off and a split second after that he had himself plastered against a wall and three senbons flying. He watched as the senbons impacted their target and groaned.

"My curtains…I just threw senbons at my own damn curtains." He chuckled slightly before rubbing his forehead. "I'm fucking losing it." He didn't spare a glance back at the room before turning back to his door locking it before reaching up to flip on the lights. That was when he knew that he had been right and something was off in his house. He was given irrevocable proof of this when he felt a strong hand grab his stopping him from turning on the light and a hard body pressing his against his front door. He whimpered slightly at the remembered feeling before beginning to struggle. His mind wanted to fight his way away but his body just wanted to experience more of the human contact that he had starved himself of for years.

"We need to talk, Genma." Genma groaned as he recognized the voice behind him. He had to wonder why the hell Kakashi was in his apartment and what was so important that he hand to hold him down to talk about it? He grunted as he was roughly flipped around with his hands cuffed above his head by the other mans. "I am not going to let you go so that you can jutsu out of here before we talk like you do with everyone else who tries to talk to you." He was going to struggle but felt all his movements cease as he looked into the uncovered sharingan. He had never seen it, very few had but he had to think that when it was glowing and spinning madly it wasn't a good thing. He slowed his breathing and waited for…something, anything but was surprised and mildly annoyed when nothing happened. He glanced up and saw Kakashi staring at the insides of his elbows holding his arms up straighter to inspect them closer.

"What are you doing, Genma, drugs or shoving senbons into your arms?" Genma just looked to the side and chuckled sardonically before responding.

"Does it really matter, Kakashi? I can't feel anything anyway." Kakashi felt himself growl before he roughly pulled his mask down and slammed his lips over Genma's after flinging the senbon constantly in his mouth into the wall. He felt Genma jerk and open his mouth on a gasp right before he shoved his tongue into the senbon wielders mouth pushing it roughly against the sensitive skin of Genma's cheeks and tongue. He pulled back just as roughly and abruptly as he had started slamming the still motionless man back against the door.

"Did you fucking feel that Genma?!" Kakashi didn't give Genma time to respond before he was roughly pulling off the honey haired mans shirt and scratching his nails down his sides. "How about that? Feel that?" He pushed the bigger man up against the door and bit down on his neck as he roughly pulled off the rest of his clothes. Kakashi grabbed the haite off of Genma's head and threw it to the floor before dragging him into the bedroom he had found and throwing him on the bed. "I'm damn well going to make you feel something."

Genma felt himself roughly handled and couldn't help but just let it happen. It had been a long time since he had let anyone touch him and he was loving every one of the violent touches. He watched as the copy-nin stripped and felt his body reacting to the stimulation. It had been way too long.

Kakashi looked down at the prone man on the bed and felt his movements slow slightly. He knew he was being rough and he hoped not too much so. He could already see the bruise on the side of Genma's neck but he knew that he had to be rough to get a response out of the withdrawn man. He decided not to think about it anymore as he climbed over the bigger man to kiss him roughly again. This was enough for now.

Genma opened his mouth to the talented tongue of the copy-nin as he felt his legs spread and two, surprisingly, wet fingers at his entrance. He groaned when he felt the fingers press straight inside him stretching him wider then he had been stretched for eight years. He felt an unwanted whimper escape his throat when Kakashi pulled back to grin down at him his fingers stretching his entrance quickly.

"Are you feeling something now, Gen?" Kakashi watched as Genma nodded mutely his Adams apple bobbing as he swallowed.

"Why…Kakashi? Why do this…for me? I've been such a bastard…" Genma barely had time to finish his sentence before Kakashi's mouth was over his again and he felt something much larger then two fingers pushing inside his body. He felt himself tense but Kakashi just pushed forward caressing over the raised welts on his side as he slipped deep inside of Genma's body. He felt the warm mouth pull away only when Kakashi was as deep inside of his body as possible.

"I'm doing this because I care and I'm losing you. I won't let it happen, Genma." Kakashi punctuated his words with harsh thrusts into the body under his. It wasn't the first time he had been inside the senbon user but he was utterly surprised at how much tighter he felt then the first time. It had to be the eight years of abstinence that made him feel as tight as a damn virgin. He thrust into the tight canal again and felt it tighten as he grazed the honey haired man prostate. He heard a harsh intake of breath and knew he had him right where he wanted him. He knew he had Genma back, not just the empty shell that had been walking around for eight years.

Kakashi felt the body under his arch and he thrust in harder wrapping his hand around the hard cock between them. He felt Genma's nails dig into his shoulders but didn't care as he thrust fast and hard into the constantly tightening entrance. He felt Genma's body shudder and jerk under his before he felt hot come hit his stomach and run over his fingers. He wasn't surprised that the senbon user hadn't lasted long, it had been eight years after all. He was more surprised in himself, he felt himself shudder and tighten at the increased tightness in Genma's ass before coming hard in the spasming canal. He cried out as Genma pulled him down for a harsh kiss twisting his sensitive cock in Genma's still tight ass. He felt himself pulled roughly back by the hair.

"I think you-" He saw Genma's look change from slight anger to slight sadness in a blink of an eye before the hand in his hair loosened. "I think I…need to say I'm sorry…and thank you." Kakashi saw Genma's eyes tear up and just relaxed into the younger mans embrace. He felt strong arms grip him tighter. "He's…still dead, Kakashi. He's gone forever." Kakashi just nodded and comforted Genma as he cried the dry tears most jounins have mastered.

"I'm here for you…Genma. I'll always be here for you." Genma nodded and clung to the smaller man letting his heart be mended by the rough sex and soft words. He knew that the death of a lover had started all of this. But he never thought that the death of a lover would bring about the birth of a new lover. He never thought that on the eighth anniversary of Hayate's death he would become Hatake Kakashi's lovers. He couldn't help but feel relief that he wouldn't ever be alone ever again even after that horrible event.

The death of his lover.

* * *

AN: So, this was just my poor, little half finished one shot that has been sitting on my computer for...ohhh...four or five months, i dun really know what to say about it but i thought that i should finish it. (Strailo thought i should finish it, she's kind of pushy.) I love her anyway!

Ok, don't be mislead by the cover pic, this is a Kaka/Genma story, i just couldn't find a pic of the two that i liked so i used this one cause i love it! Ummm, if you can find a good kakagen pic that you think fits please link me to it, i will love you forever!!

Anyway, there is some rough sex in here and allusions to drug use, but i thought it was ok.

I hope you like it and thanks for reading!!


	2. Prequel

This is the prequel to The Death of a Lover. This is the Genma/Hayate portion of the fic pretty much just showing what happened the day before Hayate died. This should be read AFTER your read The Death of a Lover. (weird huh?)

* * *

Hayate groaned as he felt his lover slide his fingers into him yet again.. It was always the same when Genma came home from a bad mission. The Tokubetsu Jounin would transport into Hayate's apartment, throw his senbon into the wall and attack the sickly man before even saying a word. Not that Hayate minded the attention or the attacks. Quite the contrary, he reveled in it, he reveled in the safety and security of the well ingrained routine. Hayate was only confused about one thing, one hitch in this well ingrained routine that was carried out day in and day out.

Genma hadn't been on any type of mission, good or bad, for weeks.

Hayate felt another groan wrenched from his throat when Genma thrust three fingers into his body stretching him almost to his limits. The dark haired shinobi wondered why his lover was acting like this after a seemingly normal day but couldn't bring himself to ask as Genma pulled him forward into a bruising kiss. He felt Genma's strong tongue push into his mouth and he raised his hands, tangling them in honey hair as he opened himself for his lover. Normally he was reluctant to let anyone taste his mouth, he was always so worried that he tasted like sickness and death, but at times like these with Genma, he would let the senbon user do whatever he liked. Genma had never complained about the taste of his mouth and by the way that he could feel his fellow Tokubetsu jounin sucking on his tongue he never would. Hayate let a disappointed whimper out when Genma pulled away from the heated kiss only to be silence by an amused chuckle.

"Are you ready, 'Yate?" Hayate nodded and saw that fierce determination once again take over Genma's features before his legs were spread and he felt a slick hardness being pressed against his entrance. The sickly man took relaxed his muscles for the oncoming intrusion as well as he could. He then took in a deep breath and slowly released it as he felt the pure pleasure of Genma sliding into him, touching places that no other person had ever touched before. He moaned as the honey haired man hilted inside him before stopping to give him time to adjust. These sessions may be started hotly and passionately but no one could fault Genma on not being a very careful lover. No matter how bad the mission was or how urgent his need was, Genma made sure to never hurt Hayate in any way.

Hayate could tell, he was head over heels in love with Genma.

Then he felt Genma start to move, slowly pulling out of his still tight body the thrusting back in. It was absolute heaven for the dark haired man. He could feel every inch of Genma's burning erection inside of him and he couldn't stop the moans and cries from coming out of his throat. He loved the feelings and emotions that Genma could evoke in him. He just wished that he could evoke those same emotions in the other man. He had never even come close or at least he thought that he had never come close, Genma had never once said that he loved him.

Genma didn't love him back.

Hayate cried out as the increasingly hard thrusts of the honey haired man stabbed directly into his prostate. He felt his thoughts drift away as his hands came up to grip the shoulders of the tanner man. When it got to his point in their sexual experiences all Hayate could do was hold on and hope he didn't break. He felt his nails scratch down Genma's nearly flawless back when the senbon user abruptly wrapped his hand around Hayate's weeping erection and began to stroke it in the rhythm of his thrusts. Hayate knew he would last long with the dual stimulation…he never did.

Hayate felt Genma's strokes and thrusts increase in speed and strength, the tan mans thumb rubbing teasingly across the head of the sickly mans cock each time he impacted his prostate. The stimulation on his two most sensitive parts threw Hayate over the edge and had him orgasming violently. Hayate felt his hot come splash down onto his stomach as Genma's thrusts became harsher and his hand stroked Hayate's sensitive cock almost painfully. He felt that hand clench as his lovers body tensed and he felt himself being filled. He heard Genma's low moan of completion before the senbon user collapsed over him still breathing heavily. Hayate felt Genma's and his own breathing slow before asking the question that had been burning in his mind.

"What brought this on, Gen?" Hayate almost laughed when Genma's expression changed from almost relaxed to exasperated again.

"That fucking Hatake and all his…damned games." Hayate smoothed his hands over Genma's back soothingly as he chose his words carefully. He knew from personal experience just how perverted and wrong and plain out annoying Kakashi's games could be.

"Just think of it this way, Gen, one day…you might actually like Kakashi enough to socialize with him." He felt more then heard a harsh laugh come from Genma before he heard the senbon user mumble something else, almost too soft for him to hear.

"Had a bad feeling too, just wanted to be with you." Hayate just nodded at the words while running his hands up his lovers sides. He would let Genma stay as long as he wanted, he needed Genma to stay but he wouldn't stop him when he left. The two men laid in comfortable silence before Genma spoke again.

"Heard the prelims for the third test are tomorrow and your in it." Hayate felt himself nod again before answering.

"Yeah, the Chuunin Exams are almost over, I can't wait to see who makes it this year." Hayate saw the agreeing node from Genma before the other man began to speak again. Genma was cut off, though, when a messenger bird came in the window and landed on the middle of his back. The senbon user somehow managed to wrangle the message from the bird before he was up and dressed in less then a minute.

"I'm sorry, I gotta go, the Hokage wants to see me. I'll see you after the exams tomorrow, take you out for lunch or something." Hayate smiled as the other man hurriedly kissed him before leaving.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

AN: Ok, the prequel, I wanted to write it to show why Genma was so sad in The Death of a Lover. And some people wanted Gen/Haya smex coughs but doesn't say any names I hope these points got across to you in this drabble but if they didn't I want to point them out here.

1: Genma never told Hayate he loved him so Hayate died thinking his love was one sided when we all know Genma loved him enough to want to die. (you would know this if you've read The Death of a Lover.)

2: Genma hated Kakashi because of games he played (you decide what type) but got very close to him in The Death of a Lover. Hayate's line "Just think of it this way, Gen, one day…you might actually like Kakashi enough to socialize with him" was spose to help with this too, I guess.

3:Also, Genma said, "Had a bad feeling too, just wanted to be with you." So…did he know something was going to happen? Hmmm, I just thought it would be cool for him to say.

4: It's meant to be sad and ironic. Genma and Hayate make plans for the next day but we all know they don't happen.

Ummm…I hope this stuff got through in the story, I mean, it was the major point of the story so if it didn't please give me hints on how to fix it.

Well I hope you like it and thanks so much for reading!


End file.
